


流浪猫

by Go_MrCactus



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, 插画, 猫狗AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文翻译，原作：<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/789692">Strays</a>，作者：<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacandles/pseuds/Teacandles">Teacandles</a><br/>Raven有只残障的柯基犬Charles，他有个坏习惯，老喜欢找流浪猫带回家。有一天，Charles没有找到可爱猫咪，但却和一只邋遢的野猫成了朋友。Hank可不觉得有趣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	流浪猫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789692) by [Teacandles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacandles/pseuds/Teacandles). 



> 为了祝阿云生日快乐而译 ❤

Hank正准备着今天的晚餐，突然停了下来。一群猫咪挤到他脚边，仰头寻求他的注意力，然后一个个径直去了门口。他抬头看了一眼炉子上的时钟。已经六点十五分了，Raven回来晚了。

“Hank？”说曹操，曹操到。Raven踢掉的鞋子碰到硬地板的低沉声音和Charles项圈上的狗牌的叮当声穿过走廊飘扬过来。

“我在厨房！”他喊回去，摇着头，注意力转回到晚餐上。乘着猫咪还没回到他的脚旁挡事，他想尽可能多做点事。

很快，Charles指甲发出的轻声传到他的耳朵里。小狗来到厨房的路上有种轻微的、有节奏的刮蹭声，一定是有什么挡到了他的小车的哪个轮子。等Charles晚上休息之后，Hank得检查一下。很快，脚步声也传来了，Hank准备迎接Raven的拥抱，她每晚在附近遛狗回来之后总是这么问候他，但什么也没到来。这只能说明一件事，她又带回了一只流浪动物。

Hank叹口气，肩膀塌下来，愁眉苦脸地盯着摊在面前切到一半的蒜瓣。

“Raven，你知道我们不能再收养动物了。”他都没有转过身面对她，就挫败地说。是啊，他们现在不用应付房东的麻烦和因为宠物涨高的房租了，但宠物食品又是大大不同的另一回事了。他们勉强才能喂饱已经养了的动物园，而他们的存款日渐单薄。

Storm回到了Hank脚边，小小的灰色身体缠上Hank的脚踝，徒劳地争取主人的轻轻拍头，或者，假如幸运的话，得到料理台上的一点儿食物。Banshee又开始抗议Hank在他够不着的地方做饭，他在料理台侧面极力伸高白色的小爪子，最后还是滑回了地上，在木头上留下几乎可见的抓痕。Hank故意无视了猫咪们，聚精会神地看着他的未婚妻，等着随时必将从她嘴中冒出的借口。

Raven在厨房门口蹭了蹭脚，袜子擦过地板的声音跟Charles的喘气声正好同步。“不是我，”她叹了口气，说，“我没法叫Charles离开这一只。”

“你上一次也是这么说的。不对，上 **三** 次。”Hank转过身，绷紧身体，准备好应对必定到来的斗争。他们真的不能再养猫了。除了他们两个，家里还有Raven的残障柯基，还有上个月跟着她回来的六只猫，钱越来越紧张。目前他给两只猫找到了新家，Scott明天过来，从剩下的一群里给他的小弟弟选一只带走，但还是剩下三只猫没有解决。现在Raven又带回来一只。Hank已经无计可施，他张开嘴，想要好好争论一番，这时他注意到那只储藏柜门前的猫，他正静悄悄地舔舐小狗的脸颊。

那只猫太瘦了，有点儿脏兮兮。他的腿上少了几块光滑的皮毛，肩膀皮肤上有几道小小的粉红伤疤，胡须弯得有些变形。但一眼望去，他似乎还挺健康。小狗显然挺开心（他当然开心，Charles爱猫）。Charles直直站着，只有在小猫抚平他的红棕色皮毛时才微微动一下脸。

 

 

“我发誓，这一只真的是跟着我们回来的。Charles非让我带他走，相信我，我尽力了。”她俯视着小狗。小狗已经沉浸在新朋友的温柔舔舐中了。“要是可行，Charles估计会让他跟他一起坐小车了。”

Hank盯着这一对，突然惊了一下，一只猫慢慢爬上了他的裤腿。原来Banshee不满他的无视，开始行动了。Hank把小猫从他的裤腿上剥下来，抱在怀里，轻轻挠着Bnashee耳后的软毛，安抚着他。

Raven望着Charles和他的新朋友，皱起眉头。“真奇怪，他以前从来没有这么快地跟成猫熟悉起来。我不知道我们能不能送走这一只。”她羞怯地抬眼望向Hank，“能送猫的朋友我们都送过了。”

Hank太熟悉这一套了。Banshee在他的臂弯里安静下来，很快睡着了，轻轻的呼吸声不时伴着柔软的呼噜声响起。Hank感到自己的决心融化了。该死的Raven和她那爱猫的柯基。他现在比他们初遇时心肠还要软了。“我想可以养他。既然Scott明天要来。”

Raven容光焕发，跳到他身上，拉下他的脸和他亲吻。Banshee因为突然的动作动了一下，但没有试图逃开Hank的怀抱。

“好吧。”Hank将注意力转向食品柜旁的小猫。他的黄绿色眼睛担忧地回望着他，然后Charles蹭了蹭他，然后小猫又开始给小狗舔毛了。“我想他需要一个名字。”

“Magneto。”Raven立刻说道，Hank做了个鬼脸。

“你总是想出最奇怪的名字。”

“你还觉得Sean、Jean、Kitty这种，”Raven最后翻了个白眼，“是很有创意的宠物名字呢。”

“那些名字好得很，”Hank哼了一声，答道，“绝对比他们现在的名字好。”

“噢？那你打算叫Charles的新朋友什么？”

Hank皱起眉毛，思考起来。“Max？不，Erik。他看起来就像叫Erik的。”

Raven又翻了个白眼。“我爱你，亲爱的，但你有时候真是无聊。”

“唔，你的狗还叫Charles呢。”

“我从收容所收养他的时候他就叫这个名字，来不及改名叫Professor X了。”

“好吧。”Hank把仍然打着呼噜的Banshee放回地上，然后他很快走到炉子边，Shadowcat和Phoenix正在那儿打架。“唔，我想我该做完饭，喂饱这些家伙。Erik——”

“——Magneto。”

“随便了——他看上去可以增肥一两磅。”

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎留下kudos ❤


End file.
